All I Need is One Chance
by Mimichanseviltwin
Summary: What if Julie had asked Bryce to come over to her house to 'talk' after he tried to kiss her? Will Bryce try to flirt, or will he take this meeting seriously?
1. The Talk

All I Need is One Chance

What if Julie had asked Bryce to come over to her house to 'talk' after he tried to kiss her? Will Bryce try to flirt, or will he take this meeting seriously? What exactly does Julie want to 'talk' about? Will she say she loves him? Will she tell him to wait? Decisions, decisions…

**A/N: **Since reading this book, I've thought about all the possible ways this book could have ended. This idea popped into my head and won't leave. I hope you enjoy this fanfic. ALL reviews are welcomed and strongly encouraged, even from those who decide to remain anonymous!

**Julie's POV**

_I can't believe_ _Bryce planted this tree for me _Julie thought as she walked next door to Bryce's house. She stepped up to the front door and knocked. Julie had a sneaking suspicion that Bryce had been waiting for her, for no sooner than her knuckles left the wood of the door than it had flew open with Bryce standing in the doorway.

"Hey Julie," Bryce said with a boy-like grin plastered onto his face.

"Uh, hello. I think we need to talk about umm stuff, so I had this idea, can you come over to my house Saturday, we'll be alone because my parents are going on a weekend getaway, and my brothers are going to be staying at their friends' houses. So, what do you say?"

**Bryce's POV**

Bryce couldn't be happier. His Julie was finally talking to him, not only that, but she was at his door! Sadly, Bryce was too busy thinking about ways to make Julie fall for him that he didn't hear a single word she said except for, "so, what do you say?"

Bryce responded with a very intelligent "huh? What do I say about what?"

Julie's mouth nearly dropped to the floor. "Do you or do you not want to come over to my house on Saturday, just the two of us, so that we can talk?" She sounded very annoyed. Bryce's brain finally caught up with what Julie had said. "Of course! I'd love to! Wait, isn't Saturday tomorrow?"

**Julie's POV**

"Isn't Saturday tomorrow?" Bryce asked with a confused, yet very excited expression on his face.

She'd forgotten that one crucial detail, but wasn't about to let Bryce know that.

"Yeah it's tomorrow." Julie replied.

"Great I'll _definitely_ be there." Bryce said the words with a sly smile on his lips. That scared Julie. A lot.

"Bryce, if you try to make any move on me tomorrow I will punch you so hard that you'll circle the world. Twice."

**A/N: **Sorry it's so short, I had major writers block at the end. But don't worry! My goal is to write a chapter a day! So please review because this is my first fanfic, so I'm more than happy to read ALL reviews, even if you decide to remain anonimous(this just means you don't have an official account)! Thanks for taking time to read this, and please read my future chapters. I luvs you all! Please review!


	2. Saturday Scare

All I Need is One Chance Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hey guys! Told you I could write a chapter a day! (Though school is a major setback…grrr…) I want to thank the four or five of you who actually reviewed this story! I was actually really shocked, but in a good way. I hope you all continue reviewing. And if you are confused about the story or find ANY flaw, please review about it right away! Hope you enjoy!

**Julie's POV**

I awoke to a loud knocking on the front door. I quickly checked my wall clock, it was almost one in the afternoon! I rushed to the door, not bothering to change out of my PJ's. I hadn't been able to sleep all night because every nook and cranny was full of Bryce and what I would do on Saturday.Oh crud! I bet that's Bryce! At this point I was totally freaking out. I opened the door to find Bryce standing outside of it, holding a single daffodil in his hand. The daffodil looked so perfect, even the stem looked beautiful. This was probably the second sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me (the sweetest was the painting of the sycamore tree my dad had made). Then Bryce did the unforgivable. He looked me up and down, his mouth slightly open. I was going to kill him. With a rusty spatula, because I want him to have an infection when he dies. Then I realized that I still had my PJ's on. My PJ's consisted of silky shorts that were so short I wouldn't dare to wear them outside, and a spaghetti strap tank top that was too small on me, so it showed about three inches of my stomach. I sighed, it was going to be a long day.

**Bryce's POV**

I walked into my Julie's room. It was a lot bigger than I'd originally thought, and the walls were a soft baby blue. Her stuffed animals were everywhere; in the corners of her room, underneath her bed, on her bed, scattered on the floor, and one was even stuck on a blade of her ceiling fan. I quietly chuckled at the amount of stuffed animals Julie had. I hadn't known she was that kind of girl, but I suppose that you learn something new every day.

Julie looked at me and said, "out. I have to change, and I can't do that with you in here." She had absolutely no emotion in her voice.

I sighed, "Fine, but it'd be a lot quicker if you just let me stay in here and-" I was abruptly cut off by Julie's pillow smacking hard into my face. I laughed. "Okay, okay, I'm going. Oh, and Julie," I smiled deviously at her, "If you get lonely I'll be in the living room!" I ran out as quickly as I could to avoid an object that was undoubtedly harder than a pillow if I knew my Julie.

**Julie's POV**

Grr… that Bryce. One day he was really gonna get it. Who knows? Maybe I will punch him so hard he'll circle the world twice. I smiled at the idea of punching Bryce. Then I thought about the daffodil that Bryce had given me. It was currently in one of our tall, slim glasses, filled ¾ with water. A smile crept onto my face. Even though he was a numbskull, Bryce definitely had his moments. After I was done changing, I (reluctantly) let Bryce back inside my room. He sat on my bed, so I sat on the floor.

Bryce was the first one to speak. "So, what do you want to talk about?" He asked. I was a tad bit shocked, I hadn't expected Bryce to act so serious. But I definitely wasn't about to start complaining.

"Umm… well I wanted to talk about when you tried to kiss me." I figured that being blunt was the only way to get across to Bryce.

"Oh, were you about to say that you were foolish to run away and that you want me to try and kiss you again? Because if that's the case then I'd be more than happy to oblige." Bryce said with a smile like the devil himself plastered on Bryce's face. So much for seriousness. It was going to be a very, very long Saturday. And I have a feeling that the mischief has only just begun.

**A/N: **Whoooo! Chapter two is done, and it's longer than chapter one! Hey, I'm really sorry to say this, but I probably won't update for another week because I feel like poo. It's a horrid combonation of a nasty cold and awful seasonal allergies (stupid spring). Oh! Also, I'm going to give a special shout in the near future to the first person who can guess my favorite color (I know that probably sounds lame, but I'm pretty bored). Please, _**PLEASE review, I'm a big girl and can handle any reviews. So if it's about the story, and it's on your mind, than review about it! I seriously do luvs you all, so please don't let Chuck Norris go cannibal on you! (On that happy note) bye! **_


	3. Staying Over

**A/N:** Hey, I've been puking my guts out since last chapter, I even lost ten pounds. Ughhh… anyway, don't expect much.

**Bryce's POV:**

About ten minutes later, Julie finally let me back in her room. I was very shocked to see what she was wearing. She was wearing a white mini skirt that looked about two inches long and hugged her hips and bottom in a way that should have been illegal. She was wearing a green halter top that showed off all of her tanned stomach and most of her ribs, and surprisingly enough, she had put bright pink lip gloss on. I wanted to kiss her. I wanted to kiss her so badly, even more than on basket day. Then she sat down on her bed, and I could see the edges of her underwear. I felt myself begin to drool.

"Hey Bryce, why don't you come sit next to me. Don't worry, I won't bite." The way she said those words sent pleasant shivers down my spine. I sat down next to her. She grabbed both of my hands and put them around her waist. "I've been waiting a very long time for this, Bryce." She put her hands on the back of my neck, leaned in and kissed me on the lips. After a while, she started saying my name over and over again.

"Hey Bryce, wake the hell up!" I quickly sat up, only to realize that my make-out session with Julie and her smoking' outfit had all been a dream. I sighed. "Geez, finally your up, I kept saying your name over and over again. And after every time I said your name you'd freakin' moan in your sleep! Bryce Loski, it was traumatizing!" Sadly, Julie actually did look traumatized. "But the worst part was when I leaned down to shout in your ear, you grabbed my neck and tried to kiss me, again! In your SLEEP!" Yeah, Julie seemed very traumatized, especially about the kissing part.

Julie was beginning to talk to herself, "Julie," I said to get her attention. "You really don't like me anymore, do you?" My voice was really quiet when I said this, and I really didn't want to ask her that, but I had to know, even if it did hurt me. I had to know if I should just give up now, and walk home.

"Bryce, it-it's not th-that, w-well, it's just, y-you caught me by surprise, that's all. And, well, yes. I think that I still do like you." Julie stammered and had a crimson blush on her face the entire time she said this. But it was enough to fill my whole body with a warm, fuzzy feeling. There was still hope, Julie still liked me.

**Julie' s POV:**

I can't believe I just told Bryce that I still like him! I mean, it is true, but I can't believe I just said it to his face! But the way he had looked, like a stricken child, no, it looked far more sad than that. He'd looked like someone who had lost the one person that they love. It was too much to bear, I had to tell him, I couldn't stand seeing him looking so sad. Although Bryce did look slightly happier now, he still looked depressed. So I did something that I usually wouldn't have done. I leaned over and lightly kissed Bryce on the cheek. He looked really, really surprised. Then, he was the one to surprise me. He stood up, leaned over, and held me tightly in his arms. The way he held me made me think that he wouldn't ever let go. After a few seconds, I started to struggle, then just gave up entirely. I figured that I'd let Bryce enjoy his moment, and I was definitely comfortable and happy in his arms. I think that it was three or four minutes later when Bryce finally let go.

"Hey, Bryce, did you already have lunch?" I myself was starting to get hungry, and, by the way he looked at me, he was hungry too. "I'll make maccaroni and cheese and, does ham sandwiches sound good?" I asked as I was heading into the kitchen.

"Sounds perfect." Bryce replied.

**Bryce's POV:**

After lunch, which was amazing, Julie and I decided to go to the park. It was a clear, sunny day, and the temperature was in the 70's. Perfect weather for a perfect day. I held Julie's hand on the walk to the park. She didn't seem to mind, so I kept holding her small, petite hand in mine. By the time we got to the park, I had a plan. I led Julie to a bech that overlooked the green field of the park.

"Julie, I don't freak out, just listen to me, please?" I asked her in a sweet voice. She gave the slightest of nods, so I continued. "Julie, I think you should give me a chance because we like each other. We like each other a lot. I think, as a couple, we would be really good together. So, Julie, will you give the possibility of us a chance, will you go out with me Julie?" She bit her lower lip and looked off to the side. She looked uncertain, so I said, "Please Julie. All I need is one chance."

Those seemed to be the magic words, Julie looked at me. "Okay, I'll give you one chance. I'll go out with you, Bryce."

I was so happy, I could have screamed it out to the world (or at least the park) right there. But instead, I folded Julie into my arms and held her as close as our bodies would allow. Julie sighed, then relaxed into my arms, and laid her head on my shoulder. I was so happy, and I had a feeling that noting could separate us.

**Julie's POV**

When we finally got back to our street, I knew that Bryce had to go home, but I didn't want him to leave.

Bryce hugged me one last time, then said goodbye. I watched him walk up to his door. I also got to see him try to open his front door.

He tried again and again with no success, after the seventh time I spoke up. "Having difficulties, Bryce?" I smirked.

"Yeah, I think it's locked, and I don't have the key with me, and my phone is inside." He looked defeated. "Julie, can I use your phone?" He looked hopeful.

"Umm… sorry, don't have a cell, and our home phone isn't working. Sorry. Hey, uh, umm, well, do you, umm, want to stay at my house tonight?" I could tell that I was blushing.

"Sure." Bryce definitely didn't sound as nervous as I felt. So I let him in.

"Uh… where do you want to sleep?" I asked, getting more and more nervous with every passing second.

He replied in a way that made me want to kick him out. "In your bed, with you."

He didn't look like he was trying to flirt, just like he was being serious. I braved up. "Okay," I simply said.

"Hey, do you or your dad have a pair of shorts I can borrow?" He asked. I definitely wasn't going to let him borrow my dads shorts, so I opened my dresser and pulled out a pair of baggy, black shorts and handed them to him. "Thanks, I'm gonna go change in the bathroom."

"Okay," I said. After Bryce left, I shut my door and got into my own PJ's, the same ones from this morning. Then, realizing that Bryce would be hungry for dinner, I ordered a pepperoni pizza. When Bryce had come out of the bathroom, he was dressed in my shorts and the shirt he had already been wearing. "Oh! Umm… you can put your pants in the laundry room, I have to do a load of wash anyways."

"Alright. Hey, are we gonna have dinner?" Bryce asked me.

"Yeah, I ordered pizza. I hope you like pepperoni." I said as I went up to him and grabbed his shorts to put in the washer.

"Yeah, pepperoni is my favorite, actually." He handed me the pants. I went into the laundry room and put his pants into the washer. I then went around the house, collecting all the dirty clothes. Then, after putting the laundry into the washer and running the load, the doorbell rung. I answered it, paid the pizza guy, and went into the kitchen.

"Bryce, pizza's here!" I called out into the house. Not long after, I heard loud footsteps approaching.

"Hey Julie, thanks for dinner." he grabbed a paper plate and put four pieces of pizza onto it. I was shocked. I knew Bryce had an appetite, I just didn't know it was so large. I grabbed two pieces for myself and headed into the living room. After putting in Matrix, I sat down and started to eat.

Watching Bryce eat was very fascinating. He shoved about ¼ of the piece into his mouth, then swallowed after chewing it about twice. He ended up getting two more pieces after his first two. Amazingly, we finished eating at the same time. Once the movie was over, it was 10:00. So we both headed off in the direction of my room. I was panicking the entire time.

When we got in my room, Bryce plopped onto the bed, and opened his arms in a way that silently told me he wanted me to get in them. So, I turned off the light, and crawled into his arms.

"Goodnight, Julie." He said, and kissed the top of my head. He then reached down and pulled the blankets over both of us.

"Goodnight, Bryce." I said against his chest. He put his arms around my waist and held me close. We peacefully slept like that all night long.

**A/N:** Hey guys, there are over 1,600 words in this chapter, so you better not complain about it being short. I totally just had to have Bryce dream of Julie like that, I couldn't pass up the opportunity! I'll get new chapters out as soon as I can, so please be patient. Luvs you! Review!


End file.
